


Wally's Secret

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [166]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Wally is Wallabee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: There's something the former janitor of Sillyvision has been keeping from his fellow survivors.





	Wally's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Allison, Thomas

"Hey, isn't that Wally over there?"

Sammy turned to look where Susie was pointing. Much to his surprise, Wally was indeed sitting at a table not far from their own, talking to an African-American woman.

"I thought he called in sick this morning."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time he faked it. Doesn't do it often, though."

Moving closer, they were able to pick up the conversation their coworker and fellow ex-Sillyvision employee was having with the stranger.

"And will you please drop the phony accent? I can't tell if you're trying to sound like you're from Boston or New York."

Wally blinked, then he gave a sheepish grin.

"That bad, huh?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, for the janitor was now speaking with a perfect Australian accent.

"Oh relax," a new voice chimed in. "Most people don't have Abby's ear for languages."

Wally blinked in surprise as an Asian woman joined them.

"Kuki!" he said happily. "Been a while. How're things going at Prismic Toys?"

"Really well," Kuki answered. "Which reminds me: I never got around to thanking you for the Rubberhose Rainbow Monkey idea. It's really popular."

"Didn't that first company you worked for do rubberhose animation?"

"Yeah," Wally answered. "It was supposed to be a--what do you call it--an homage to that style. But my boss was a total lunatic, so me and a few others left. They're working at Warner Bros too."

He looked down at his hands. "Y'know, I thought it was something about bein' in the Kids Next Door that slowed our aging, but the other Sillyvision Survivors don't age as fast either. Maybe Drew had something to do with it."

"Why don't we go over and check it out? I know it's not in business any more, but..."

"Oh, hell no!" Wally shook his head rapidly. "Absolutely not! No way I'm going back, especially not since everyone still working there when it shut down went missing."

Just then, Norman came outside, holding a box of donuts.

"Abby? Is that you?"

Startled, Wally and his companions turned.

"Uncle Norman?" Abby asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just got off work an hour ago."

"And so did we," added Sammy as he, Susie, and Shawn came over. "OK, Franks. Care to explain?"

Wally sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Long story, guys."

Grabbing her coffee, Abby stood up. "Why don't we go somewhere with more room for all of us to sit? Then we can explain about the Kids Next Door."


End file.
